


stealing my heart

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alive Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher), Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Family, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Stealing, dara is mentioned, hinted found family, sorry - Freeform, theyre in love and commit crime, u can see the change of writing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They stare at each other, a feeling between them, soft and tender. Green look in purple and they mix. Plump mouth touch, gentle and anxious. The kiss is a ghost and to quick. Renfri leans in for more and they devour each other with vigor after that. Teeth and tongue clash and touch, moans and panting hold onto one another. Yennefer slides her hand around Renfri’s body, touching, feeling. She grabs the bottle and pulls away.“You’re not to bad,” she snarks.Renfri laughs and it lights her stomach on fire. “You’re decent yourself,” retorts a messy mop of brown hair. Renfri looks like a mess; They kiss again.
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	stealing my heart

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt that i did and tried to add and fix sjejjds but all i did was write more to it. im tired and tense can fuck off. in the future i’ll probably revisit this and edit it. anyways f/f time or as i call felon loving felon ?? bad joke ill see myself out whoo

The first time they met was during a heist and their hands touched the same potion together. Yennefer didn’t care for her at first, thinking she was a normal human, but Yennefer wasn’t paying attention to Renfri to notice the magic of her glamor. Renfri sent her a glare and stole the bottle away from Yennefer and ran away. The human annoyed her instantly but also made her curious so she followed her not out of pure want of the item but also an insiquitive need to know and learn more.

When she gets the woman, Renfri laying on a rootop and looked up at her with shining eyes. 

“You made it.” 

The way she is displayed is vunerable. Body lax against housing and gentle face that still held smug. It was sad and beautiful, the human with her creased brows and twitching lips. The stars twinkle and it is a call, a call Yennefer to indulge someone else and not herself. Yennefer craves and eats for power and what she wants, she builds her walls and disects what can move her forward. She looks with an obeservent eye that looks for more to eat. 

But she has buisness and the potion is what she needs. Her curiousity is minor for the human, she has known enough to conclude the possiblitis. Yennefer bites her lip and demands, “give it to me,”. 

Renfri does not reach for what Yennefer wants and instead hufs and weakly smiles. Green eyes look to the stars, a melancholy singing inside the woman and Yennefer wants but not this. She does not do emotion, she does spells and risky choices. 

Renfri, still warching an inky world, pats the space night to her and beckons, “come, sit down.” 

But isn’t this all a risky choice, not forcing but coaxing and letting a human exist in her presence and steal from her. It is confusing, Yennefer buries her emotions and stays on the task of her item.

For the sake of feeding her wants, she takes a seat next to her. Inside she howls, says use your magic and go, stop seeking love that won’t last. 

They stare at the stars in silence. Conversation flows between them after that once it breaks with a soft snap. 

“Renfri,” she murmurs and there’s a look on her face that paints like a smooth brush and she doesn’t understand. Time has passed to long for this to happen, for Yennefer to want but desperately pushes away. She still doesn’t have the bottle. 

She whispers in return, “Yennefer,” as she stares at the crescent moon and dies with the fallen stars. Yennefer wants yet she refuses to give in to this temptation. A finger touches her, hesitate and afraid. She pulls it closer and they lock their pinkies together. 

Talking with Renfri is easy; it makes her heart beat. 

They stare at each other, a feeling between them, soft and tender. Green look in purple and they mix. Plump mouth touch, gentle and anxious. The kiss is a ghost and to quick. Renfri leans in for more and they devour each other with vigor after that. Teeth and tongue clash and touch, moans and panting hold onto one another. Yennefer slides her hand around Renfri’s body, touching, feeling. She grabs the bottle and pulls away. 

“You’re not to bad,” she snarks. 

Renfri laughs and it lights her stomach on fire. “You’re decent yourself,” retorts a messy mop of brown hair. Renfri looks like a mess; They kiss again. 

After they depart, Yennefer is still curious and feels an lone hurt in her, missing the warmth from earlier. She ignores it and reaches in her pockets. The bottle isn’t there. 

“That bitch!” 

They meet again after that and continue their dance until Renfri steals her heart. Until Yennefer loved Renfri and she was loved in return.

Being in love was exhilarating and Yennefer loved it. The feeling of warmth and giddiness she got when she looked ar Renfri, how her body sparked when their bodies touched, how her heart pulsed at the mention of her name. It was addictive. Renfri was like a drug to her, and she wouldn’t be able to stop her if she could. 

Experiencing the woman was thrilling and always had Yennefer grinning with flushed cheeks at her. She loved everything about her, but probably one of her favorite things about her was Renfri’s tendency to do the opposite of legal. Renfri was a constant excitement and shaking limbs of adrenaline. Gods, did Yennefer love her for that. 

When her girlfriend came home tense and scrunched up faced she knew it was going to be one of those nights. Could see it with how renfri twitched and fidgeted her hands as if she was waiting. Tonight Renfri craved the familiar feeling of not being a law abiding citizen (Yennefer wasn’t sure if Ren was even a citizen. Either way it only made her even more attractive.). Tonight Renfri wanted to be the bandit she grew up as, and Yennefer wasn’t going to deny her that.

“Let’s rob the asshole noble,” Renfri said when Yennefer asked if it was one of those nights. 

“Which one?”

Moss eyes rolled and calloused hands pushed curls out of her freckled face. “The one who tried to get a free spell from you that time.” 

Yennefer nods in understanding.  
the taller woman grunts as she pulls her weapons up with a bag of unknown. She pulled out a map with scribbles on it and said, “he also insulted dara today.” 

Without being asked she immediately said, “im in.”

Renfri beautifully smiles at her and sighs out, “good. I was hoping you would join me.” 

They robbed a fancy sword and clothes for dara. The rest of the house they destroyed and took all money they could. it was amazing and Yennefer kissed and touched Renfri who returned with her own love on all of the beds. 

They came home with heavy bags and wide grins of their faces. They went through their treasures and counted the money on their bed after telling dara goodnight. 

“We got a good sum of shit. The fucker was loaded,” Renfri declares as she finishes adding the numbers. 

Yennefer look at her fondly, heart bursting with love, and she whispers with glee, “we could get arrested for this.”

Warm hands drop the money and hold her face. They kiss soft and tender. Yennefer hums and they pull away and Renfri is estastic. “Exactly, dear,” Renfri replied and Yennefer loves the woman with her entire being.


End file.
